Ravager the deranged' The Fallen Chosen
by wickedflame49
Summary: The kingdom was breached by corruption; there's no hope. Six mobians were commissioned to be the king's blades; to annihiliate all about Naugus. Miles Prower sinks down in regret and insanity, and nothing else matters to him except blood and death. He lives to feel the bloodlusting rush of tasting his blood, mobian meat and destroying his enemies as his mind plays with his past.
1. Chapter 0

_**-There's no stop to the pain, the misery and the sadness; justice is for the tapped, fools are those who want to be blind. Then…I'll do it; I'll write my destiny as I want it, starting by going against all I know. I'll gamble upon the unknown, in the uncertainty; because, what's left for me to loose?-**_

* * *

Nothing is good, everything is just going from bad to worse. Yesterday, Bunnie left the freedom fighters to take care of Antoine who is in coma. Everything was just bad, and depression is clouding over everyone's judgement.

After Amadeus Prower spoke to his son about the current situation trying to assess his son in all what he could do, the young fox tried to ignore his father as he continued to repair the Tornado from recent battle against eggman. The young fox's expression was of anger, after many times sonic and he had coped with it; all the races they've gone to. Everything they try to build just crumbles in their hands, and that makes him feel desperate.

"I'm sorry. Really, but I have work to do. I need to get the next tornado finished. Then we can go after eggman and then save sally, and then help Antoine; and then things will be fixed and fine and…" The young fox spoke to his father who just staid silent. "I'm sorry Tails but, you should accept things as they are. You aren't a god, you can't change the way everything is done. There are times when you'll be powerless and you'll have to loose." Amadeus said with a hard stern expression upon his son, almost like glaring him, trying to make him understand that there was no way to save no one anymore.

The sick reality made Tails's heart ache.

"Father, do you not trust me?" The young fox asked to only meet the silence of his father, The General of the Acorn Army was sometimes hard; yet he tried to stick to reality and not to dreams. This made the young fox to shake his head and leave his tools. He turned to his father, sniffing, tears about to go out of his eyes.

Running out of his small workshop, Miles Prower didn't cared; he just wanted to be alone. He just wanted to carry all his sorrows by himself since it was his fault; Antoine being in a coma, Sally being Robotized, Eggman's growing power and Naugus as the King.

'I don't want to believe it, this can't happen. This must be a nightmare, I must save them, I must do something. I CAN'T-.' His thoughts brought him out of his musings the moment he tripped and fell to the surface, on the outskirts of New Mobotropolis and almost reaching inside a thick forest.

Tails's eyes started to tear up further as the moments he had with Sonic and Sally, all of the freedom fighters that were now disbanded, and the young freedom fighter felt abandoned; no one to be there when he needed it. Nobody to believe in him, nobody to use as a walking cane just for standing and go further through life; everything about that didn't mattered anymore.

"Why sonic? Why!? WHY!?"The young fox screamed his pain to the heavens and to all the forest beasts, naming his suffering, his misery, his pain and his strife. The young fox, knelt down in the grass, his gloved palms on the grassy surface of the forest, crying and giving up. There was no hope for him anymore, no hope for Mobius, and no one.

'I'm useless, I'm powerless…' The young fox cried harder, placing the blame of everything into him, not hearing the steps from deep within the forest; like an unearthly sound came afterwards.

* * *

Dr. Finitevus was not a man of mercy, he loved the struggle of his enemies, he loved their pain and hated their happiness. His only wish was for chaos to spread to the whole world, and nothing else. His abilities were of a god and that was his longed ambition, to be a god, to be praised by the mortals as an over-powered entity that deserves nothing but the utmost respect and fear.

They don't know their luck; his servants mostly, all of them serve for a purpose, his tools, his precious tools; they don't deserve his misery or concern since they are easily replaced.

That didn't meant he didn't saw talent in somebody, a hidden potential that can be brought forth if wanted and with the correct guidance

The Albino echidna stopped in front of the crying fox, who didn't cared about his surroundings; not knowing that the most evil man has stepped at his front. Finitevus stared at the crying boy, and silently stared; for some reason he felt sympathy for the young boy. Because, once in the past, he was in the same position; crying alone in the most beautiful background, the beach waves and him only, in the city of Albion. He destroyed them because they deserved it, it was the price of the sin they had in their system. With a smirk, he channeled his dark chaos force upon the young boy who screamed loudly.

Finitevus's smirk turned into a sadistic chuckle as the young boy screamed and around them spikes of black mass rose from the very surface; focusing even more Dark Chaos Force, the young boy screamed in pain like never before in his life; his fox nose leaked blood.

The echidna started to hyperventilate and scream; he also felt pain, but; this pain was one that he enjoyed, that he coped and endured. A pain that he loved so much, giving your very own strength to someone with pure raw potential was something that in the eyes of Finitevus was worthy of his attention.

'The Chosen One, the prodigy of the Light Chaos Energy…has fallen.' The echidna thought with a smirk and his breath hitched, stopped for a minimal moment to see how the young boy lost its conscience; so immediate, for the echidna was a surprise that the young boy assimilated the energy; he knew that only the boy could surpass him, after all…he has light and dark chaos force inside himself; and maybe, just maybe…the prophecy about the Twilight Chaos Force User might come true, somebody that will bring peace or annihilate the world

With a sigh and shaking his head in negative; there was nothing else for him to do except smirk and put a letter in the hands of the young fox boy, while he might not know it. When the kingdom's breached and compromised, a special force is called, one that didn't followed orders and whose only purpose is to kill or destroy to return the balance to the kingdom.

It was time to cut throats, a time of darkness; a darkness that young Tails will have to see by himself without the aid and guidance of Sonic the Hedgehog, that blue pest and the guardian had done enough to hinder his plans.

*Cough*

The echidna grunted as he saw blood beads on his hand, the end. For everybody is inevitable, everybody will die either today, tomorrow or in the coming years; it's something that forces of nature ask for; you are energy and you are to give it back to the world for it to be recycled and re-used.

The world keeps moving and nobody can' stop it, not even if his dreams were limitless time would always stop somebody, and in the case of Fintievus; his own energy betrayed him. So many plans, so many things done for nothing; at the end there was a way he couldn't bare to see, even though the end was near.

'Suffering, misery…' The echidna acknowledged with a smirk, those were the qualities of humanity that drove him to be evil and Miles will have to see the truth of life, there was nothing else to be done to this already cursed world.

There was nothing for it; there was nothing to save it and everything to doom it to destruction and judgment.

Knowing that the young fox might wake up soon, the Echidna Scientist marched away from the forest; leaving the young fox alone to fetch off by him, knowing that in the transaction of power, he gained enough energy to survive at least quite a few years more.

* * *

Tails woke up at the outskirts of the forest, with a letter on his hand and with a massive headache, remembering nothing of what happened except his sadness and the fact that his father never believed in him. That bittersweet memory repeated in his mind and caused pain in the young freedom fighter that started to doubt on himself and his capabilities.

Walking in direction towards his workshop, he kicked a tiny pebble as the less crowded streets; his security was falling to pieces and he knew it. He knew somebody that might give him the help he needed, somebody that was not real; somebody he trusted and secretly held dear to himself. Walking to where Nicole was kept securely by the council; he walked the streets, his head hung down and trying to cope with the pain. Feeling that the letter might be something important, he latched into it and kept it somewhere safe.

Entering to the base where Nicole was kept securely, he entered and found a crying Holo-Lynx, in a corner.

"Nicole?" The young fox went inside and approached to the lynx that raised her head to meet the young fox; her breath hitched before she hung her head again and continued to cry. "It's my fault Tails; she's gone." The Holo-Lynx stated in between tears, hurting and insulting herself as she muse din her depressive thoughts. "I'm the one to blame about this Nicole, I; I hesitated in the exact moment where I should've acted." The young fox mused as he hung his head even further. "I would've preferred for myself to be in the case of sally instead of her; I deserve to be robotized since I'm a coward that only uses his inventions to try and hide his insecurity. I'm useless-." The young fox stated before he was silenced by a harsh reply. "No." The Holo-Lynx said, hear head fixated upon the young fox that raised his head in surprise to meet the A.I.

Between Tails and Nicole was silence, nothing was spoken between them; the young fox knelt down to meet the stare fof the Lynx who was silent; her head hung.

"Nicole." The Fox said with a softer voice, using his right hand to lift the chin of the Lynx, her eyes met the cerulean blue eyes of the young twin-tailed fox. "If there's anything in my capabilities to return everything to how it used to be then; I'll do so." Taking the hands of the young Lynx in between his, the young fox got a strange tug on his heart; he needed someone that could believe in him, somebody who he could trust and somebody that could trust him in return. "You bet I will." The young fox said as he closed his eyes, and opened them again.

"Miles…" Nicole spelled the name of the young fox, her eyes on the young fox that just stared at his hands and Nicole's. "Nicole; whenever you feel alone, hated, unwanted, mistreated or judged." Tails sighed as his eyes darted to the roof before they fixated into Nicole's. "Just remember that there are people who love you, it doesn't matter what you believe, what you do…It'll stay the same." The young fox planted a timid and fast kiss on the Holo-Lynx's cheek, getting up and marching away; a part of him wanted to stay further yet he was timid, shy and insecure of himself and of the opinion that people might have of him.

* * *

Nicole staid perplexed, shocked to the core; her right hand went to her cheek, just to the right of her muzzle; touching the place where the young twin-tailed fox placed the timid kiss on her; even though it was a small attempt on his part, for her it was a message. A message to not give up, the opinion of the people didn't mattered; taking Tails's determination as an act of bravery and respecting the fox's courage, she smiled and blushed. In her mind, that kiss repeated and each and every word he said, each one firmer than the other.

'I must confront my problems. I must speak to Rotor.' The female Lynx stated; as she dissolved in Nanites; transporting to where the Walrus was located.

* * *

Holding his head in shame, harsh time demanded lies to try and give people determination to face problems. And that made the young twin-tailed fox feel bad, to lie to Nicole and giving her fake determination. As he stepped inside his workshop, he found it alone and silent, only T-pup woke up and wagged its tail happily upon his return.

"Hey." The twin-tailed fox smiled sadly, sitting on a rolling chair as he stared at his Tornado; his main weapon. He remembered the letter and took it out; opening it he stared at what the letter had inside. It only had a map of New Mobotropolis and its surroundings; it marked a day and an exact hour. Checking the day, it was today and the hour; he checked the clock, he had only forty-five minutes to reach to that location deep within the forest.

Feeling a call; Tails immediately marched away; turning T-pup off. He marched into the direction that the forest marked, with the map in hand; knowing that whatever called him; was necessary to go, feeling a tug that it was the right thing to do.

* * *

**Prower Household**

**Amadeus and Rosemary's Room**

**18:45**

"He's sad." Amadeus expressed to the female fox that just lay on her bed, although she had a worried and sad expression. Rosemary Prower had a sad frown on her face, while the male fox sat on the bed, massaging his forehead at the severity of the situation. "I never wanted to be so hard on him Rosemary. I'm sorry." The General said to his wife whose expression hardened. "You must tell that to Miles; you were hard on him Amadeus, he didn't deserve such mistreatment from you." The female reprimanded the man who just sighed further and tried to calm himself down.

"I know, why don't we prepare to him a dinner and call the Hedgehog family to come and cheer him up; I'm sure Sonic would be better if he had a talk with him about it." Amadeus said and Rosemary got up, smiling and nodding with the idea. "Alright, let's go." Rosemary left the controller and marched downstairs taking her husband's hand and dragging him with her.

* * *

Rotor Walrus was a Council Member and also a former member of the Freedom Fighters; after Sally was robotized and Naugus taking the crown everything just went downhill. His duty at the moment gave him less time to check on everyone, and now that Naugus tries to maintain the council occupied while he acts the strings of the kingdom on his shadows, it was of no good.

And the only agent he trusted that was already inside Naugus's network was Geoffrey; and even then, he could be already compromised. And there were no heroes they could call, because Sonic was coping with the loss of Sally and using the few little contacts he had to destroy eggman and find Sally; for Rotor the upcoming times will be of doom and with King Elias Acorn and his Family vanishing; these things were worse. Charles the hedgehog, nicknamed 'Chuck' by Sonic and his friends is also a member of the council and even his own branch of Secret Agents called the Secret Freedom Fighters, weren't of any use at these times.

"Rotor." A voice came from behind him, to his surprise Nicole made an appearance; surprised and happy to see the AI well, the walrus's muzzle curved up slightly knowing that there was still hope in this world after all. "Nicole; it is a surprise to meet you at the Council's Hall when it's alone." The Walrus answered feeling rather ecstatic to meet the AI even though people publicly bashed her out of fear; his tone was rather happy and full with hope in the future. "I'm sorry." The AI confessed, her head hanging down in shame.

The walrus felt ashamed, he wasn't innocent either; everything had played bad in their side this time and there was nothing to turn and ask help.

* * *

On the outskirts of New Mobotropolis, King Elias himself has spread out letters to special and unique cases of people that could be useful and easily disposed off; while the King himself was never somebody to use people for his own gain, this time things were heated up and dire decisions were meant to be taken, and in between the darkness of mobius, with his family already hidden and with nothing to loose and yet a crown to win the king called those people that had the potential to fulfill orders without question.

While he confessed, some men had rather evil backgrounds as lowlife criminals, bounty-hunters or just simply were nobodies in the world already; he called for a fair amount of agents, only six, nothing more was needed.

Standing exactly where the maps he spread out through all of Mobius and even Moebius, Elias knew that these people would either be trustworthy or simply he'll order them to hunt themselves and then search for another six. These people would be his blade, his avengers, those who will kill and assassinate; their trained eyes will have to kill innocent and guilty alike to purge this kingdom and for him to retake the crown successfully; all of those that aided Naugus. They will meet death, nothing else, pure and raw blood will be summoned in this already darkened times and at the end, nobody will remember or even recall knowing these six murderers

A neon green echidna appeared wearing a brown tattered hooded cloak, his dark purple eyes staring intently at King Elias; this was none other than Knuckles's moebian version, a pair of glasses adorned his face to give him some sort of nerdy appearance even though; from what the reports recall, this echidna caused mayhem and havoc on Moebius. Just like nature, he doesn't has a side; he wasn't with Scourge, he wasn't with Alicia; he was for himself and always sought out his benefit apart from others.

A black wolf appeared he wore a black tracksuit and boots; his yellow eyes searching for prey, his right eye had an eye-patch; who wouldn't know this mobian. Former Acorn Army soldier and betrayed by his very orders; decimated a whole battalion of Acorn Army Soldiers with only hand-to-hand combat and a combat knife on his right hand. Raw strength inside those black-furred muscles, the perfect killer was just in his sight.

A triplet of ninja chameleons showed themselves; one was yellow furred, the other was of a dark red and the last one of an ocean blue tint; the three were famous in the Dragon Kingdom for being trusty bounty hunters with a clean record.

And to the king's surprise, the last one showed; a twin-tailed fox with cerulean blue eyes, holding a letter and with a stern visage upon him.

Tails appeared before the meeting of probably, six masterminds in the art of bounty-hunting and killing; monsters of society and an innocent sheep showed itself within their line of sight.

This caused the Black Wolf's laugh; his baritone voiced laugh mocked the young twin-tailed fox for eve daring to appear in this meeting. "So I answered this letter for it to be a joke; I thought there was something more interesting into this." The wolf turned away gruffly; about to walk away the king dressed in black hooded robes spoke; using a machine issued by GUN to alter one's voice to make it untraceable.

"**You haven't heard me at all, Venom.**" The King spoke to the wolf that turned and stared intently at whoever was inside those robes that spoke with power. "**You six should feel honored to be called, yet; if after my offer some of you wish to go, then you might. Although, in the end; the ones who are going to be given immense riches.**" The man spoke, earning the interest of the six before him, even of the wolf that was about to retreat

"**The kingdom is in dark times; and while I know some of you have issues with it. This might be your chance to avenge yourselves from the kingdom.**" Elias said and this earned a full-blown laugh from the black wolf. "Now you're talking in my language." The wolf bragged and the other five just listened intently to the words that Elias continued to speak. "**During the next course of years, I'll give you access to the Forgotten Library to take any knowledge you seek for the multiple tasks I'll bestow upon you." **Elias knew he didn't had that much time, if he stayed more time than what he planned, then Harvey Who might suspect about him, and even silver might also do.

"**You're to purge the kingdom from its corruption; you'll kill and destroy nothing else. I command you to think and act fast; there won't be the need to speak with that kind of people. If you don't accept this, then, you may go now.**" The former acorn king heard silence; this particular area of the forest was tense enough to even make his heart beat fast.

"What's in this for me? For us; I mean, what will we get from this? What do we win after all this purge has ended?" The black wolf glared intently at the person in robes who still believed could control them, everything had a price and the wolf knew it.

"**The Forgotten and Forbidden Library has a special spell, Everything you wish will be given to you at the price of a life; of course, it could be anyone so, six persons could be easily picked and their souls offered for this spell to take effect and make each and every of your wishes true.**" Elias said with all the confidence in the world, making the six persons before him to believe him, this earned a chuckle from the wolf who turned around to the others.

"Show me." The wolf stated daringly to Elias who found himself in a tight situation, while that spell does exist an is forbidden; yet if it is done here it would attract crowd and possibly Harvey Who will have more hostility towards him, and that was not his purpose. "**There are too many signatures here and we're outside a crowded city, so it's impossible for me to do it now. I'll need to acquire a life for the spell to be one. So, we'll meet again.**" Throwing a map to the young twin-tailed fox that caught it, the former king of the Acorn Kingdom marched away, leaving his new six assassins with a map that indicated the route to the forbidden-forgotten library of mobius.

Tails opened it to find a puzzle, his other five new companions were around him; the black wolf snatched the map from his hands and stared at it. The map was a scramble of many pieces that were arranged in disorder, nothing came for free and possibly the location of that Library would be the hardest yet.

"That man." The black wolf sneered in anger, about to break the map apart; however Anti-knuckled took the map back and gave it to the young fox. "You are Miles Prower isn't it? Former Freedom Fighter and technological genius, am I wrong?" The neon-green echidna turned his eyes to the young twin-tailed fox that nodded in agreement and took the map from the Echidna's hands who gestured him to take it, checking it for some time, Tails started to arrange the pieces, starting with the edges.

Yet, still after shaping the edge of the map, the core of the map which was the important part of it, was still scrambled and it looked hard. The first time he tried to connect pieces, they never worked.

"I'll solve the map." The young twin-tailed fox took the initiative from the others who were just giving up in the lucrative offer; his determined expression towards the map was enough to see that the boy saw that map as a challenge and a test. "We'll meet here tomorrow at the same time, and probably take off to where the map sends us." Tails gestured to the map with his right hand, to which the Echidna nodded in agreement and disappeared in a flash of faint neon green energy. The three chameleons nodded at the same time and jumped into the trees, disappearing into the deep forest.

"I want to see who's behind those robes." The wolf sneered before walking to the fox and approaching to him, his glare upon him was murderous. "Solve that map by tomorrow, or you're a dead man." The black wolf turned and walked away into the city of Mobotropolis; that left the young mobian alone.

"You seem troubled." A voice echoed in his behind, turning; the evil Doctor Finitevus smirked as he approached to him in an ever so slow pace. "Doctor Finitevus." Tails bellowed with venom in his voice towards the Echidna who just raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" The twin-tailed fox asked to the Echidna who grinned and stared at the map that the fox held in his hands. "The forbidden library of mobius eh; quite a place that only royal blood can open." The Echidna said with an amused smile his right hand went under his chin and stroke it tenderly and slowly, while looking at it with his cold yellow eyes.

"Your uncle Merlin left some of his spells sealed in it; and only a Prower can open your uncle's magical research. Such a shame…" The echidna commented as his eyes darted from the map to the young fox who stared back at his eyes with his cerulean blue irides. "Wait; you're saying that only Royal Blooded can open the Forbidden Library of Mobius?" Miles tone in question as the albino furred echidna smirked in amusement as the young fox made its own conclusions of his statements.

"Discarding the members of the Brotherhood of Guardians, then yes; they are the only ones that can go through the stone Xorda." The Echidna said and the young fox glared at the echidna again. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Tails asked, his eyes edgily towards the mad scientist who just stood firm, his hands folded behind him, he turned away and his gaze was now upon the direction where New Mobotropolis would be.

"What's your ambition? What do you wish?" Finitevus asked to the young fox whose head hung down in shame, his hands grasped the map harder. His eyelids closed tightly, trying not to shed tears but each time he tried not to; tears flowed from his eyes freely as his feelings were so open.

_"I'm sorry Tails but, you should accept things as they are. **You aren't a god**, you can't change the way everything is done. There are times when you'll be powerless and you'll have to loose."_

"I want to save everyone; Sally, Antoine, The Kingdom. I want everything to be like it was before; I don't care what I've got to do, I'll kill, I'll murder. I'll be a god." The young twin-tailed fox said as his head rose, meeting the echidna straight in the eyes, his eyes glaring at his firmly and with conviction.

"The only way to answer that map is to use The Chaos Force; to summon that force within you, not using prayer; using it as a tool for your further advancement in your life. If you want the answer to that map, you must search that energy inside your heart." Finitevus's voice rung in Tails's ears and mind as he stared intently at the map, trying to understand the cryptic message that the albino echidna spoke, after trying to reason the young fox raised his head to meet the forest.

Surprised at how the Echidna was vanished so fast, he walked the way home with the map rolled and holding it with his right hand.

'The chaos force.' The young twin-tailed fox wondered as he made way to his home, knowing that he'll be late yet his parents probablyy will suspect that he just went outside for a breather.

* * *

Tails stared at the map on his workshop, not caring about anything else except solving the map that would give him access to a part of what his demi-god uncle left. Not only that but his access to save Sally and Antoine was in this map, the young fox stared at it while he remembered what he did when he defeated Mogul with the company of Shadow.

'I need to solve this.' He remembered when he used the Chaos Force as the chosen to do the great harmony, yet again; how he did it was the real question. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he stared at the map deeply.

_The Heart is the Key_

Remembering Shadow's words to him when they were about to deliver the last strike to Mammoth Mogul, he remembered all the moments he got with the guys, all those happy moments. All the Freedom Fighters, all of Mobius gave him good memories in his time as the two-tailed orphan freak fox; as he thought sadly about the loss of Sally and the actual times.

'I need to do this; if I don't do then I…' The young fox mused as he never looked at how his palms glowed neon green, his concentration is on his thoughts. 'I will insist until I do it, nothing will impede me from my path and if they do…they'll die.' His energy turned from a vivid neon green to black and then it went to a darker green color; shaking his head in the process at his actual thoughts.

His eyes stared at the map and he felt a tingling sensation on his hands, dark green flame-like energy coursed through his hands…so this was his chaos energy. The projection of his heart's power, the peak of it; he smirked knowing that he was closer steps from his life goal and ambition.

He stared at the map, to his surprise it was a map of mobius with a marked location. This would make it easier at the time to locate such thing, Miles would have to lie to his parents and tell them he'll search himself.

Rolling the map and placing it on his table, he heard a door closing and he turned to meet Sonic, the Hedgehog lived his days trying to forget about Sally and at the same time adventuring, it was the was the way the hedgehog coped with the burden of the fact that most of the Knothole Freedom Fighters have just broken.

* * *

In the morning of the next day, after Sonic insisted to talk with him about Sally and Antoine; he knew that his parents must've had a say on it for him to contact him and force him to cope and forget such matters. Saying that he'll take matters by himself and search for eggman and get Sally gain to what she was before.

But he knew better than to believe such lies, The blue hedgehog was good at everything except for lying, he was such a bad liar you'll detect his lies fast. Knowing that today they'll meet at the same hour, he then started to look at the map deeply. For some reason, he couldn't trust the man in robes.

'Royal blood.' He thought about Elias yet why would he take such measures against the Kingdom when he was a member of the Secret Freedom Fighters, he would need Nicole for this. After ending his preparation for his plane, he walked out from his workshop with the map to the Forbidden Library of Mobius and went to where Nicole's system was kept.

* * *

Today Nicole chose to just rest and look at the scenery of Mobotropolis, to Tails it was better since now that Nicole was updated from a Portable Computer to a Super Personal Computer with an Artificially Intelligent Co-administrator; the only two persons who had permission to tweak with the archives she contained deep in her memory were Tails and Rotor, the former because he was a genius in technology and the latter because he was the original creator.

As he sat in front of big and wide touchscreen keyboard made of refined glass, he started to press buttons and buttons, going deep inside the archives of Nicole, he activated the C, the mainframe protocol program to program the whole supercomputer of mobotropolis, the kingdom and mobians. Every piece of data that Mobians kept to themselves and shared to no other race was stored deep within Nicole.

As he went to the internet and downloaded a full updated satellite map of Mobius, he started to write the coordinates of the place he was searching, as the mainframe protocol continued to write a sequence of orders and characters, Tails then started to write the orders to keep the map's data inside a new folder

**NAME: **

The supercomputer's programming asked as he chose a fitting name; he named it **Ascension**, the young fox however continued to program the folder's nature; and after writing many characters with orders he programmed the folder to be open for all the administrators and any user wishing to see the folder in the time lapse of five years starting from today.

Asking for a specific password, he wrote it and after fulfilling the programming of such thing; he continued to tweak with the folder, as he searched in the internet for each and every of the members. So far he found Venom and placed him on the folder's database, his overall profile and his actual allegiance to Ascension.

Eventually the time arrived for him to go; since he was also one of the administrators of the supercomputer Nicole never knew that somebody was tweaking with her system.

Getting up and marching away with his map, he cleaned his forehead and to his surprise he found Nicole in front of him.

"Nicole." Cheerfully stating, the young fox spoke to the Holo-Lynx who had a genuine smile on her muzzle. "Tails, what brings you here?" She asked and the fox chose to say a half-truth. "Just walking around; I wanted to tell you a farewell." He said earning the surprise of the Holo-Lynx and she hung her head afterwards. "Oh, where are you going?" She asked earning Tails's said smile. "I need some time to myself to cope with everything that's happening." He confessed to the Holo-Lynx who just heard his statement and giggled. "You're always one step ahead of everyone don't you, Tails?" She asked earning a nod from Tails.

"You might think so, yet; I wanted to tell you something before I go Nicole." Tails said straightening himself and his resolve to for the last time on his life to confess his feelings to a girl; either way he was ready to face the challenge that they'll place on him. "What is it?" The Holo-Lyn spoke and earned the nervous laugh of Tails that started to scratch the back of his head in nervousness. "I wanted to tell you that ever since you had a Holographic form I; I've always look forward to you gaining feelings and I tried so hard to help you, even more than others." He said timidly earning Nicole's nod of acknowledgement, what he did was true since he was one of the few that helped her feel more like a Mobian.

"Nicole, I…I've liked you ever since we won the first time against Eggman. Even though I hid it, I always wanted to celebrate some for the tiny piece of victory I had with you. And I don't care what other people think about you or about my Tails." The young fox knew that he had to go; the clock was already calling him to go to the forest and help the kingdom.

The young fox hugged the female lynx on her cheek and whispered.

"Thank you for believing in me Nicole." He backed a step before turning away and walking away, tears leaked from his eyes as he stepped away from the Holo-Lynx; his heart betrayed him yet his thoughts were steeled. Nicole just staid shocked while the young fox marched away, thinking about Mecha Sally and Antoine in coma again, his fists tightened.

He can't just be happy without all of them back; he would be an even greater hypocrite if he tried to live ignoring the absence of Sally and Antoine.

* * *

The six chosen were at the forest again, Venom the Wolf turned to Tails, ready to skin him alive; yet to is surprise Anti-Knuckles approached to him first and revealed an answered map with a location.

"**So you've answered the map, you proved yourself worthy of being one of us Miles Prower.**" A voice brought the six out of their musings as the person in black robes appeared; his hands folded behind him and confronted the six. "**Your presence means that you six have agreed to be on this select group of individuals that will destroy the kingdom's corruption.**" The person stated earning silence between the members, before venom could even talk. Neon green energy appeared on the hands of the man, as the energy shaped into a spear. "**I'm one of the select few that can use Chaos Energy, so if any of you commoners try to revolt against me. I'll dispose of you easily.**" This earned the silence of Venom and of the six ninja bounty hunters from the Dragon Kingdom; the Chaos Energy was something famous in mobius.

People that somehow could produce within them the very energy that was stored inside the Chaos emeralds, these people were deemed special in the eyes of society and fated to be prodigies and talented.

"I wait you hold your end of the bargain." The black wolf stated roughly to the person in black robes who nodded at them, earning the attention of the six as he extended his arms wide; the six chosen blades of the kingdom were never seen again.

* * *

-Several Years Later-

A tall figure dressed in a black leather hooded coat sheathed his sword inside its scabbard again, as a black wolf dressed in only black combat boots and forest camo pants stood shocked; his muzzle expressed his surprise.

A click was the only effect that echoed in the dark passage and the head of the black wolf fell upon the surface, years have passed since the Kingdom has been purged of its evil, Ravager the Deranged delivered the pieces of Naugus's corpse and with the testament of one life for another, the organization took his apprentice's wife as victim.

That happened only months ago, before everybody on the organization started killing themselves and betraying themselves. Venom killed the three chameleon ninjas of the Land of Dragons, while Anti-knuckles and Ravager made a plan to infiltrate and kill the leader of the organization, Anti-Knuckles was located and assassinated on a hotel in Central City. As the police and the secret freedom fighters tried to relate all the information hey had and the corpses, they only got to the conclusions that whoever did the assassinations was a trained killer.

Venom and Ravager, the last survivors of the Organization went on a last duel; yet the black wolf had a disadvantage since Ravager the Deranged was a Chaos Energy user and the apprentice of Dr. Finitevus. Now, the headless body of Venom the Black Wolf laid in the surface in a pool of its own blood. As the dim white lights that blinked constantly were the only thing that lighted the path, far away in a straight motion laid a door.

Walking slowly to it, Ravager found himself inside a throne room. Behind the throne was a window that showed the storm outside.

"**We meet again Ravager The Deranged, or should I say…Miles Prower. The greatest assassin and an asset of this organization.**" The man stated welcoming the young fox who just remained in his position. "Don't play games Elias, only one person would try to gain profit from Sally's robotizing. You sold Sally to Eggman only to gain a direct way to the crown and rule over the Mobians, now the only thing left is to drive our thriving society against the Overlanders." The young fox stated earning a chuckle from the person in black hooded robes; the man removed its hood to reveal King Elias.

"Nobody will believe you Tails, with my authority I can brand you and your family as criminals. After all; you assassinated all of the council members and Naugus shamelessly. Should I also say that you also assassinated Abraham Tower of GUN. Face it Tails, you destroyed your life the moment you arrived here." Elias declared with power as he raised his arms, from all the corners and walls of the room armored soldiers of the Acorn Kingdom Military appeared.

"You forgot one thing Elias, I always win." Closing his eyes, an immense crashing sound brought everyone out of their musings, The Tornado III has just crashed on the gigantic windows, taking everybody on the room with it.

* * *

Nicole was checking on the Secret Freedom Fighter's database when she knelt down and held her head, the Holo-Lynx screamed as Charles the Hedgehog and Harvey Who approached to the Holo-Lynx.

"What's this?" Harvey Who asked while Nicole held her head tightly, the sudden surge of immense information started to reach to her head, so many things.

"NO!" She screamed as if somebody has torn her heart out of her chest; her scream died with her voice as she hyperventilated

* * *

**Updated 26/01/15**


	2. Preface

_I thank you for all your likes and favorites to all my stories; I've been really delayed in all my projects related to this site; yet I'm still alive, I post this to my dying fanfic 'The Fallen Chosen' because I felt a good preface had to be done after that Chapter 0 that explained nothing about the story and left you just with a vague idea and concept of this._

_As my other works of art, I enjoy doing it; weather I get bad or good about it; it won't end…yet, it's not bad to be motivated from time to time._

* * *

**Preface:**

**Sacrifice**

_Lien-Da fixed her attire, looking at her mirror's reflection, her eyes stared deep into the mirror; somebody has just intruded inside her room. It was one of her second-in-command and a trusty associate of hers. A purple furred echidna dressed in black tracksuit and black boots with the emblem of the Dark Legion proudly on the left breast. _

"_Mistress, I'm here to negotiate the terms of my next assignment." The second-in-command knelt in front of the woman whose eyes stared edgily at the man at her front. Lucius-No an echidna whose family has pledged its loyalty to the Dark Legion since the days of Guardian Steppenwolf, the male coal black eyed echidna never ceased to stare at the female. _

"_There are no terms to negotiate with a traitor." She huffed in reply to the formal and faked tone of the male who just growled. Getting up, from his waist a sub-machine gun was targeted at the female member of the Dark legion who just turned to gaze intensely at the man. "I've far got enough men to restart the legion and end this blood-feud nonsense and dominate the world as echidnas should have done centuries ago." The male echidna stated earning the smirk of the female who just tilted her head, her gaze scrutinizing and insulting him. _

"_Are you sure you can carry that threat again me? A weak second-in-command going against a Grandmaster." Her muzzle twitched at how widened her sinister smirk was. "I'll show you what a second-in-command can do Mistress." Pulling the trigger his body staid immobile._

_Turning away from the useless echidna, she stared at her mirror's refection, yet her eyes shifted to the side of the door. A legionnaire dressed in white robes staid close to the door. _

"_You arrived." Her voice spoke in a whispering voice, exhaling the so needed air from her muzzle; earning no motion from the person who has just saved her life. "You are silent." She turned to meet the one in white robes who just staid motionless, she walked slowly, swaying her hips side to side trying to seduce the hunk that saved her life._

_Removing the hood, the lethal cerulean blue eyes of a murderer received her, light brown canine muzzle and a set of sharp teeth that can rip flesh of living beings and had tasted the meat of mobians. His muzzle was heavily stained in blood and so were his teeth, blood in great amounts also stained his neck and jaw._

"_You ate." From her cleavage she took a napkin and started to clean the blood on the fox's maw. His eyes were emotionless and expressed no emotion. "Miles Prower, apprentice of Finitevus; you make me hot and bothered yet you express no emotion." Lien-da teased the fox that just shifted his eyes to hers. "I've fulfilled my promise." He took the female Echidna's hand that still held the blood stained napkin._

"_Master Finitevus-." He was silenced by the femme-fatale who placed her right palm on his muzzle. "Don't hide your feelings; I know that deep inside your heart you're worried about me Miles. In all your years of service as my spy and my most loyal agent, we've grown attached to each other." The female echidna retrieved her hand from his muzzle, earning silence from the male fox. _

"_I'm a mobian eating mobian; I don't hesitate to eat when my mind asks for it." Miles stated doing half of a step before he felt somebody hug him from behind. Usually, Lien-Da was never affectionate to somebody, yet; so many things the fox has done for her since he went inside the organization and built his way inside her circle of trust. All thanks to Finitevus, from a deadly trio only two were left. _

"_There's no reason to be evil anymore for us; Eggman has died." Lien-da stated earning the silence from the fox that turned, with such beauty in his arms and yet; Miles Prower a young fox teen and almost adult felt, undeserving of such peace on his life. Not when his hands were stained heavily in blood. _

"_There's only one way you can be purged of this." Lien-Da didn't had to think hard to know of what the young fox was referring to; it was originally in their plans, to massacre the Dark Legion and disappear from the eyes of the Brotherhood forever, live a life outside from society and nothing else. "I'll go with you." Lien-da insisted earning a sad smile from the fox who just tried to speak the last part of his plan to her. _

"_If you come with me, you'll be trusted in a circle of blood and death. Far harsher than what you've ever known." Miles hugged the female echidna and indulged deep in her charm and passion; she approached her muzzle to his bloodied stained one and kissed him. _

_Lien-Da grew to love Miles Prower, the only reason of her sudden change; the only person she could have at her side. The disturbed female echidna opened her dark heart to an equal aching young fox who used a promise his master made him do to protect her and stay by her side, not knowing that all the time, he was doing it because he wanted to, not because of duty. _

_Her body, her essence, her warmth; through his eyes he saw it all; the ethereal forces of Chaos let him see the future._

_A bright future, in which the vermin known as Miles Prower was eradicated; a sacrifice he was willing to give the world before everybody forgot him. _

_One last favor to his own family, a heir to the Prower family of Elite Sorcerers and Mages; after that moment with Lien-Da her memories would be erased soon and so will his influence upon most beings of Mobius after he destroys the source of the dark years of death and blood Mobius lived._

* * *

On the desert dunes in between the land of nobody, the last of noble blood alive laid bloody with a big gap on the center of his chest where his heart used to be. Over him, dressed in black hooded robes dark blue shallow eyes glared at the fallen King of the Acorn Kingdom.

It was an easy settling, with the powers of the Chaos Force he produced a Psychosomatic Illusion around the room, feigning the scenario of his Tornado aircraft crashing on the building and with the trick made, he slit throats and his naked palm trusted deep into the chest of the former king and leader of the organization he fought to be a member of.

Free of the confines that bounded him to a restless and a life nobody would want, Miles 'Tails' Prower has turned into a former shell of himself, a nobody; somebody whose past meant nothing in the present and whose future is just as uncertain as his past.

Dragging King Elias's corpse on the desert sands and with his slow and serene pace, his robes protected his skin and eyes from being further contaminated by the desert sands.

Forgotten, casted away; with nothing on his hands except the corpse of his enemy; Miles Prower has finally fulfilled his purpose he's been dying to do. Saving Mobius from a certain evil, he was a god; yet, why didn't he felt Antoine's life force? Why did sally was still robotized at his hidden workshop?

This wasn't supposed to happen.

His eyelids were about to close.

'Please, no!' His head pleaded for that tiny amount of life force to remain, for that slip of hope in his heart for the past to return, yet; nobody could hear the cries of Tails in despair, screaming to his own mind and heart to stop such a thing from happening. His body fell limply to the sand dunes, with the need of rest after such tiring spell.

* * *

**Tommy Turtle Hospital**

On the Tommy Turtle hospital of Mobotropolis, on a secluded room of the Hospital, a female rabbit with Texan accent and dressed as a cowgirl with pink hat stared at her husband whose coma already turned more pathogenic, the doctors confirmed it only hours ago. His mind is a vegetable, unsalvageable; nothing remained of the man that professed love to her and only bitter memories remained.

Eggman died, Peace was acquired; yet the mobians were far from getting peace and rest.

Their princess sally was robotized and disappeared and she, Bunny Rabbot was taking the harshest decision of her life.

Her husband had to rest; he has lived a life near the war; with the constant threat of robotizing.

'I love you.' She whispered silently kissing the lip hand and caressing it close to her muzzle, her tears stained the hand as the doctor nodded and disconnected the machine that maintained Antoine D' Colette Rabbot alive, the heart monitor never ceased that constant alluring beep that indicated the dead of somebody.

"My sincere condolences." Doctor Quack bowed to the female rabbit that knelt down and cried loudly, there was no step back now, she lost her husband.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog stood in front of a gravestone, to him slowing down meant only in cases where it was extremely needed, and to remind him of a loved one he held dear to his heart, like Princess Sally, such an important person could never be forgotten.

"I won't cease until I find you sally, I'll get behind of whoever is keeping you and I'll…I'll get rid of him." The fastest thing alive closed his fists tightly and his eyes spoke years of determination and hardships. Behind him is none other than Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat; the incredible duo of GUN assigned to investigate the death of Commander Abraham Tower.

"Get moving." Shadow turned and marched away with Rogue by his side, leaving the blue hedgehog alone who turned and paced forward to reach to the black hedgehog, not before turning back one last time, a promise; a promise he'll never forget he made her.

Either return her or give her peaceful rest to her body in this lands; he won't die until he gets one of both.

Sonic the Hedgehog never gives up and never slows down until he gets what he wants.


End file.
